showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Munch Jr.
Munch Jr. is not retired. 4 CEC locations still have his animatronic. :I know! That info was on the article, but some moron came around and vandalized the page and stated that all Chuck E. Cheese's locations have Munch Jr even though that isn't true at all! I'll fix that article once I have the chance to do so. -- 21:15, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I know, Willamington NC Chuck E Cheese's has both Pizzacam and Munch Jr. I just looked it up on YouTube that they are still there. I fixed the article, for now! By the way, Rptrackmaster17, if you are going to write a comment on the comment pages, you should probably use the signature button so your comments don't get scrambled with other peoples comments. Just wanted to let you know. -- 22:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian The CEC headquarters has a Munch Jr and a pizzacam. --Rptrackmaster17 (talk) 10:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) From what I've heard when I previously looked at this article, there were like 3 munch jrs left. Now there's only 1?????? --TaylorxxWolfie (talk) 12:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I guess so, TaylorxxWolfie. I guess the two other locations that formerly had Munch Jr must have gotten rid of them. I assume that CEC headquarters also got rid of their Munch Jr as well, as it isn't mentioned on the article. Hopefully, the Munch Jr's that were removed were just put into storage and not thrown out or destroyed. -- 20:50, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Working Again or Not? I've seen that the last revisions of this article have been undone. However, I do agree to both side of the argument to whatever Munch Jr is actually working or not. According to the second page (the article I found has six pages) of the link I found talking about how many Munch Jr's and Pizzacam's are still around, it states that Munch Jr is operational, but he is not programmed. Could this mean that he sometimes works and sometimes not work? http://w11.zetaboards.com/Retro_Pizza_Zone/topic/11264467/1/ -- 19:15, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :This rumor is based on a recent video in which Munch Jr. makes slight movements occasionally. :After watching the video, I noticed that the movements appeared to be caused by the animatronic next to it bumping into it. Santademon (talk) 02:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Neither Helen Henny or Mr. Munch are close enough to Munch Jr to have their arms bump into him, Santademon. Munch Jr was programmed (back in the 1990s at least) to bounce up and down to the music as it says on the article. Maybe he's not programmed properly to work right. There'll be an answer to this mystery eventually. -- 16:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::I found a video that was filmed in late 2015. The video shows the 3-Stage animatronics preforming the Holiday Melody 2015 Show. Munch Jr was programmed again to bounce up and down to the music. About what I said roughly a month ago, it appears that Helen Henny is just barley touching Munch Jr, which might be affecting his movements slightly. The video of the holiday melody can be found in the link below me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w19zb5hG0Q -- 15:05, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian The other video, in which he only moves slightly, is more recent than this one. In this case, I still stand by my side that it doesn't appear to be fully operational. Santademon (talk) 00:08, August 10, 2016 (UTC) What the heck are you supposed to mean!? Munch Jr is supposed to just bounce up and down to the music. That is his only function given that he's modified from Choo-Choo. Sorry if I sound angry right now, but I've had a rough day filled with too many lies and last minutes changes! -- 16:35, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I mean that the first video was uploaded after the second video. In this case the video, in which only slight movements are noticeable, is more recent. As such, I still stand by my my argument that it isn't fully operational. Santademon (talk) 01:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Just looked at it. Helen was indeed touching him but, when she was not touching him he was moving. Also, if he wasn't programmed he would be down in his can, where you can't see him. Also Pizaacam was programmed too. I am talking about the link that 75.68.122.13 provided. 11:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC)